It Takes Two to Tango
by Nicoteen
Summary: The way their lives weave and wind around each other, you'd think they were dancing.Various Rukia/Gin drabbles and little things.
1. The Waltz

_A/N:_ This is rough, and just popped into my head as my iTunes ambushed. I do not own God's Gonna Cut you down, Johnny cash, or bleach and any related characters.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

She stares at him impassively from floor, blood seeping slowly out of her frozen wound. There is no fear in her violet eyes as she stares at his grinning mask, his silver hair dancing merrily around his face.

Neither of them speak.

_Go tell that long tongued liar_

_Go and tell that midnight rider_

She can't, and he won't. It's a waiting game, one they've played before. He grins down at her, crouched by her side with hands hanging between his legs.

His zanpakutou peeks dangerously from his robes.

Her eyes close.

_Tell the rambler _

_the gambler _

_the backbiter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

It stung, when he betrayed them, much more than she thought it might, and much more than she'd like to admit.

She should have seen it sooner.

The secret smiles, the voice that strangled her and set her nerves on edge, the grining fox mask that haunted her dreams

In this tale, she played the Fool well. They all did.

And she wasn't the only one broken.

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
_

"It wasn't your fault. Who knows why he took an interest in you?" Naive Ichigo, so gruff and sweet, trying in his own way to reassure her.

"Next I see him, I'll kill him. And he'll feel everything he did to you." Renji. So predictable, in his rage and protective nature.

"Don't be a fool. The man was a snake. Scum." Byakuya. His opinion should have mattered most of all. It didn't.

"It shouldn't have been a surprise. I doubt anyone ever knew him...don't beat yourself up, girl" Rukia didn't cry until the warm hand landed on her shoulder and soft golden hair brushed her cheek in a tight embrace.

_  
You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

The bed isn't hard and spartan, like she expected. It's soft and cool, refreshing against her sweat slick and fevered skin. The fox hovers in the corner with his master, speaking under his breath quickly as healer after healer fuss around her.

"It'd be cruel to deny you your toy, Gin."

The traitor smiles at her, his brown eyes gleaming as he walks out.

In her fevered mind, the fox's eyes open and glow red.

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_

She's cradled against his cool robes, the two of them facing the rolling sands of Hueco Mundo, both silent. Her face is pale and she's sweating from the fever; she shivers, and his arms tighten around her.

"Cold, Rukia-chan?"

"Hai, Ichimaru-sama."

His grin dips a bit.

"So formal, Rukia-chan! Aren't we friends?"

She doesn't pause this time.

"I'm not in the habit of making friends with monsters."

He chuckles.

_But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

"Why?" Her voice is stronger now, nursed by days of warm tea and soft foods.

"Hm?" He heard her, she knows it.

They're sitting at the table, supper spread before them with exotic and familiar foods tempting her weak stomach.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm 'fraid you'll have to be more specific, Rukia-chan. I've done lotsa things."

This is another game, and she'll have to have patience and play by the rules. Or she'll lose. Again.

"Why did you betray the Soul Society?"

"Ah. It's a secret. Promise not to tell, Rukia-chan?"

She paused. "Yes, I promise. "

His grin grew wider and he leaned forward on the table, his chin resting atop his folded hands.

"It wasn't home."

_Tell the rambler _

_the gambler _

_the backbiter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

They aren't coming for her, she knows this. There are more important things to worry about than one sole shinigami who fell behind. For all she knows, they think her dead.

She knows she may never return home, may never see the Soul Society ever again.

And as a chin rests atop her head and strong arms wrap around her, she finds she doesn't mind so much.


	2. The Foxtrot

A/N: What's this? An update? Oh dear. The world must be ending. Now where's the rum...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

_Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary. - _Mark Twain

**ooo**

Between the cool sand under her cheek, and the hot blood pooling beneath her chest, Rukia Kuchiki almost wished she were truly dead. Not recycled into the Soul Society, not back into the human world. Truly, peacefully, dead.

The wind of Hueco Mundo howled above her, shifting sand onto her hakama and rendering her nearly invisible to the naked eye.

Luckily for her, her captor knew what to look for.

_Conniving snake. _The small noble that viciously, coughing harshly. The wound in her side pulsated painfully and Rukia nearly regretted stabbing the hollow servant with the butter knife before fleeing. Nearly.

If only she had killed the thing, the racket he (_it,_ she corrected) wouldn't have alerted that damn Tousen. The blind former Captain had managed to catch her in the side with his zanpakutou before she froze him with her recently aquired Sode no Shirayuki and fled into the sands.

In retrospect, her actoins were a bit harsh.

_Ichigo would be proud_. The thought drifted into her mind innocently. A sharp stab of despair nearly blinded her, and Rukia let her head collapse into the sand, finding repreive in the cool temperature against her fevered skin.

Ichigo.

Believing her dead, the shinigami had retreated back to the Soul Society to re-group. That had been two weeks ago. She had given up on the hope of rescue on day three.

She resolved to fight her way back.

Unfortunately, with her zanpakutou hidden and the constant supervision of the Espada, Tousen, and _Him_, she had virtually no chance of escape.

Until this morning. The usual escort for her morning meal had been absent, the one who looked as if he had tears running down his cheecks (_Ulquiorra? Is that his name?)_ curiously missing. Taking her chance, Rukia had swiftly snatched the knife and lodged it into the eye socket of the servant.

She should have gone for his throat.

If Tousen was alerted, it would only be a matter of time before _He_ found her. The smiling snake would find her immediately, and whisk her away back to Las Noches to be his little play toy once more.

_I would rather die._ Rukia thought, enraged at the mere thought of it.

The moon loomed overhead, casting a milky whiteness unto everything below. Hueco Mundo seemed to glow.

Footsteps padded closer, nearly silent on the sand, but Rukia heard them. Small hands fisted in the sand before releasing, violet orbs closing in defeat.

"Whacha doin' down there 'neath all that sand, Rukia-chan? You'll catch a cold out here." The cheery voice piped up as the figure squatted before her, hands hanging off his knees.

"Go away, Ichimaru. Let me die in peace."

A small beat of silence. She didn't see the brief flash of rage or the frown on his face.

"Can't do tha', Rukia-chan. 'Sides. Dontcha wanna see the present I had Ulquiorra fetch fer ya?"

"No."

"Aw, don't be like that, Rukia- chan! You'll like it, I promise." He cooed, scooping her up in his arms, sand falling away from her small form in droves.

Mind hazy with exhaustion, the small shinigami fell into unconciousness, a smiling face and a glint of blue eyes her last sight.

000

Rukia gazed down at the thing in her lap, mouth curling. Ichimaru stood in the corner, arms folded into his sleeves as he watched his charge in anticipation. Ulquiorra stood in the doorway, looking utterly bored.

"Go on, Rukia-chan! How do ya like it?" Ichimaru asked, regarding her with slits of ice blue.

There was a moment of silence as Rukia looked down at the gift.

"Rukia-chaaaaan."

A pale hand raised off the bed and hovered over the gift, Ichimaru's smile widening by the second. Ulquiorra observed out of the corner of his eye, looking slightly interested.

Rukia's hand lowered, and she stroked the soft fur of the small white rabbit gently, warmth blooming unbidden in her chest, sneer melting slowly off her face.

"He's perfect." She said softly, looking up at Ichimaru with guarded eyes.

Ichimaru grinned widely and opened his mouth to reply, when Rukia turned to Ulquiorra with a warm, exaggerated smile.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

The Espada snorted softly and walked out, leaving the former captain choking in the corner, and the small shinigami petting her new pet calmly.


	3. The Merengue

A/N: The feedback for this story is like crack to me. Especially when I get a review during work. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

_Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company. _

Slightly out of breath, Rukia Kuchiki steadied herself against the alley wall. White hands shaking, she clutched her chest and glanced over her shoulder.

Perhaps an impromptu visit to Rukongai was not the best idea.

In a fit of desperation, Rukia had fled the Kuchiki Mansion to her old district in Rukongai. Only weeks after Kaien Shiba's death, she had not yet regained her composure, finding the air of the mansion stifling, almost choking on the tenseness in the air. Every glance she aimed at her adoptive brother was met with cold indifference.

So she made her way to Inuzuri.

Sticking to the shadows, her shinigami garb were overlooked as she walked the familiar streets, the ball of nerves that had settled in her stomach easing somewhat. Until the sun had set.

Having been raised in the hard scrabble district, Rukia was no stranger to thugs. As a child she had been picked upon and shoved around, but remained relatively unscathed due to her speed. That was not the case this time around.

She had overestimated their intelligence, assuming they'd leave her alone once catching sight of her midnight hakama and zanpakutou. She was wrong.

_"Hey there girlie. What're ya doin' out her all by your lonesome. She looks awful tiny to be out and about unescorted, dunnit she, boys?" A slimy voice leered as a large figure stepped out in front of her._

_The other two snickered in agreement, successfully blocking her in from behind. Attention focused on those behind her, Rukia was momentarily surprised when the first made a grab for her zanpakutou. With a sharp slap, his hand was sent reeling away._

_The small shinigami took on a defensive stance as who she presumed to be the leader, growled in irritation. _

_"Shouldn'ta done that, girlie. Grab 'er."_ _He sneered._

_Whipping around, Rukia barely managed a quick kick to the temple of one thug, while ducking the grab of the next. With a burst of speed she dashed away from them, the age old fear curling coldly in her chest, just behind her sternum._

_Rukia fled through the winding labyrinth of alleyways and small streets, every twist and turn familiar to her. Every glance over her shoulder and she expected to see a flash of red and black as Renji tried (and failed) to keep up with her, nearly drowning in the nostalgia of it all._

_Finally, after five minutes of continuous running, she stopped._

**They must've given up**_**,**_ Rukia thought, hand twitching to the sword at her side.

However qualified she was as a shinigami, hand to hand combat with three men that were four times her size was not within her capabilities. Not with her sleep deprived mind or her nearly starved body.

After the day her sword pierced Kaien's chest, Rukia found it hard to keep food down and soothed her aching stomach with plain rice or simple tea.

Heaving in a large breath, she moved to return to the Mansion where even the thought of the cold hallways was preferable to this. As she turned, two figures filled up the end of the alley way; true to form, the leader filled the other end.

The small shinigami smiled grimly. **And I thought my life held enough cliches as it is.**

"Thought she outran us, dinnit she?" One of the other two hissed, yellow teeth bared in a wide grin.

"That she did, that she did. Wrong though, weren't she?" The leader snorted as the three descended upon her.

One yanked away her zanpakutou as Rukia struggled in the grasp of the thug leader, lips already moving to form as high a level Hadō as she dared, lightning sparking at the tip of her finger. Seeing this, the third thug aimed a heavy punch at Rukia's face.

The last thing shefelt was the shattering of her nose before everything bled into black.

**ooo**

Rukia Kuchiki woke to the tail end of an agonized scream, and searing pain ripping through her mind.

Violet orbs opening, she blearily registered the two thugs limping away as their leader struggled to crawl after them, blood pouring from a wound in his prominent gut. A tall figure stood over him, waving a small sword at him tauntingly.

Ichimaru Gin.

Rukia let out a low groan, moving to sit up, only to collapse back unto her side again as her vision doubled.

Ichimaru turned at her groan and grinned widely. "Rukia-chan! You're awake! I was terribly worried, seein' the number that scum did ta yer nose." He intoned, concern honeying his tone as his smile melted off his face.

With that, he turned back to the man at his feet."Now now, where d'ya think yer goin', eh? Ya haven't apologized to Rukia-chan yet! Shoot to kill." The tall Captain said cheerily.

Shinsō darted forward at Ichimaru's command, piercing the thugs back with a sickening squelch. Blood splattered the brick wall, and stained Ichimaru's Captain's hakama, red bleeding through the white material.

With a whimper, Rukia descended back into unconciousness.

**ooo**

Waking for the second time, Rukia found a cool, damp compress settled on her forehead. Her face was pleasantly absent of pain, and a quick inspection with her hands found that her nose had been healed completely.

The room she was in was dark, and looking around, she found that she was in her room in the Mansion. Paling at the implication of this, the shinigami went to rise, panic rising in her throat.

A small cough sounded from the bedside. Turning, violet orbs found Byakuya Kuchiki siting in a chair beside her bed, face impassive.

"B-brother, I-" Rukia started, hands clutching the blanket that had been considerately settled over her. Raising a hand, Byakuya interrupted.

"Your actions tonight were ill-thought out. However, due to the _timely_" he said this with an air of bitter sarcasm, as if he somehow doubted it,"arrival of 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru, you were spared. He then delivered you here, having healed you himself." Byakuya finished, looking displeased.

Rukia sat dumbstruck, hands falling limp beside her as her brother stood, adjusting his scarf.

"Despite this night's events, your punishment will be minimal in light of this month's...events. You will rest for the time being, as your health has been comprimised in recent days."

He left her sitting there in the dark room, cold compress lying forgotten on the floor.

**ooo**

She ran into him a week later on her way back from an errand she had run to the another division.

"Rukia-chan!" A gleeful voice shouted.

Freezing, Rukia paused before turning slowly, hands fisting at her sides. Ichimaru Gin towered over her, almost close enough to be considered improper.

Leaning forward, he placed a pale hand on her head. "How's yer face, Rukia-chan?"

Her face twitched in irritation.

"It's fine, thank you."

He ruffled her hair as he brushed past, grin fixed firmly on his face.

"Invite me next time ya take a walk in old Rukongai, wontcha Rukia-chan?"


	4. The Quickstep

A/N: I hate writing on Saturdays. xD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, and everything you don't.

_A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval. __  
_

ooo

It broke her, to see him lying on the ground like that.

Bleeding like a stuck pig, rubble surrounding him as Matsumoto crouched over him, howling in rage. With his missing arm and tattered garb, he looked defeated. Dead.

Rukia hissed, air rushing out of her clenched teeth as her hands clenched and released. Ignoring the protesting Renji at her side, the small shinigami stomped forward to the limp figure feet away.

Once at his side, she kicked him violently, baring her teeth. Rukia was deaf to the outraged cries of Rangiku and Renji as she bent down and grasped his robes, pulling his face up to hers.

She growled at him "Get up! You don't deserve to die like this, get up get up, I said _get up you slime eating maggot!_" Rukia roared in his face.

The air thinned and cooled as her reiatsu condensed around them, ice particles forming lightly on her hakama. She could faintly hear the sounds of the battle between Ichigo and Aizen, but Rukia couldn't bring herself to watch, her focus solely on the man beneath her.

White hands refused to relinquish their death grip on the dying Ichimaru, despite the protests of both Renji and Matsumoto. Rukia leaned forward until her forehead nearly touched his, midnight blue hair brushing light violet.

"_Wake up you snake!" _She sneered softly, shaking his limp frame violently.

Blearily, crimson eyes opened and gazed at her, slightly unfocused. Confusion crept into Ichimaru's lax features before a tiny smile graced his narrow face, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Hiya, Rukia-chan," He whispered, the effort rewarding him with a hacking cough that brought blood bubbling through his lips.

The shinigami sneered and tightened her grip on him, small frame shaking. Matsumoto fell back, shocked into silence and Renji stood watchfully, wary of any movement the former captain made.

"Whacha doin' here? I'da thought you'd be-" A sharp smack interrupted his shaky drawl, snapping his head to the side.

A guttural sob burst from Rukia's throat and she shook him hard, tears threatening to overflow her violet orbs. Chest heaving with the effort of containing herself, her white hands detached from his clothes and wrapped around his neck, loosely enough for him to speak.

The smile dissappated. "Rukia-chan..."

"_SHUT UP!_ Shut up! Just stop..." She cried, nails digging into the back of his neck.

With a sharp cry she collapsed on his chest, tears streaming down her face as she bit her nails into his skin.

"I-it wasn't supposed to...I was supposed to be the one t-to..." Rukia choked out.

A thin layer of ice had formed on the surrounding area and almost unnoticeably, snow began to trickle down on them lightly. Gin gazed down at the shinigami sobbing on his chest as she nearly choked him, eyelids heavy as memories fell down on him in a barrage.

_ooo_

_It had been a fairly simple mission. _

_Enter the forest and retrieve information on a mysterious presence that was presumed to be a Hallow. If attacked, retreat._

_Easy, almost insultingly so._

_The report failed to mention the exceptional hearing and speed of this particular hollow. Rukia had not been prepared._

_A small twig breaking under her foot was all it took before the thing was upon her, all snarling teeth and scratching claws. _

_'Do not engage single-handedly,' the report had said._

_Gasping for breath, the small shinigami attempted to shunpo herself away, only to be snatched by her hair and dragged back, claws biting into her scalp._

_Blood ran in rivulets through her hair and down her neck as Rukia drew Sode no Shirayuki, hacking and slicing in her desperate attempt to escape._

_It was useless._

_As her body was slammed into the ground, she wondered why she hadn't noticed how familiar that cave was. Violet orbs flickered and dulled as the hollow loomed above her battered form, weakened from days of nightmare-ridden sleep._

_Perhaps she should've taken the dreams of Kaien as a warning. A tell-tale shriek sounded above her and the hot breath of the hollow steamed down upon her._

_The voice that rang out at that moment was far from welcome. "Shoot to kill, __Shins__ō!__" _

_She almost preferred the wail of the hollow._

_Footsteps neared and she struggled to lift herself up, arms shaking as she sat up. Gin Ichimaru gazed down at her, smile fixed firmly in place. He crouched in front of her, hands dangling from his knees._

_"Whacha doin' there, Rukia-chan? Pretty tight spot I found ya in. Arent'cha glad I showed up?" He asked coyly._

_Body quivering with exhaustion, Rukia fixed a thinly veiled glare upon him. "Of course, sir. Please accept my gratitude Captain." _

_His grin widened and he leaned forward, placing his large hand atop her dark head. "Why, yer welcome Rukia-chan!" He exclaimed as he ruffled her hair, offering her his hand as he stood._

_Cautiously, she placed her small hand in his, standing on shaky legs. They stood in silence for a moment as Rukia righted herself, moving to pull her hand away._

_He didn't let go._

_She looked up at him slowly, fearfully, and with a jerk he tugged her forward, body colliding with his._

_He peered down at her, grinning. "To truly thank me for my noble deed, Rukia-chan, I wantcha to do me a favor." Gin said slowly, voice velvet in her ear._

_Rukia trembled. "C-captain, I don't t-think,"_

_"A promise. I just wantcha to make me a promise," He interrupted, hand clenching hers firmly as the other moved to grip her upper arm. With their hands in the air, and his near her waist, they looked to be dancing. The irony was lost on the trembling shinigami._

_"A p-promise?" She gulped, staring up at him in fear._

_"Uh-huh! Promise me, Rukia-chan that, when the time comes, you'll save __**me**__ from the nasty ol' hollow, hm?" He laughed and released her to replace his hand on her head, keeping her in place. "Do you promise, Rukia?" Gin asked, the affectionate title dropped._

_She stared up at him, certain he would not let her go until she agreed. "I promise,"_

_ooo_

Rukia released a shuddering breath and released him, hands trembling as she placed them over his chest. The chant for a healing kidō already on her lips, Gin's remaining arm shot forward and gripped her wrist tightly.

With sharp smack, his hand was sent flying away and Rukia glared down at him, expectant.

He smiled condescendingly."It's useless, Rukia-chan. I'm gonna die here, and ya know it. Don't waste your energy on a promise that can't be kept. 'sides, we both know you never" Here he stopped, coughs wracking his body roughly, and it was a moment before he could continue. "you were never gonna keep it in the first place."

Blind and deaf to the rest of the world, neither noticed when Renji gently drew Matsumoto away from the two. Rukia shuddered and lowered her hands to rest on his bloodied chest. Both were silent as tears trickled down her face, her eyes dull as she gazed at his wounds.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that every promise she made was doomed to be broken.

"Sometime's life ain't fair, Rukia-chan. Bein' a shinigami shoulda taughtcha that," Gin said softly, and Rukia realized she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

A moment passed as she made her decision. Straightening, she positioned her hands over his body and closed her eyes to focus, blatantly ignoring the protesting tug on her arm.

Without turning, she spoke. "Renji, Matsumoto-san, please stand back."

The two as reiatsu began to glow around her hands, the snow around them swirling. Gin's smile had dropped from his face as he glared weakly up at her, eyes now crimson slits. His hand gripped her knee weakly, the only spot he could reach.

"Yer gonna regret this sooner or later, Rukia-chan."

She would be punished for this.

"I know."


	5. The Rumba

A/N: Another update? So soon. Damn, I'm on a roll.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

_A round man cannot be expected to fit in a square hole right away. He must have time to modify his shape._

000

His blade slides from the body of the fifth Espada like a knife through hot butter, blood squelching from the wound messily.

"Y-you..." Nnoitora chokes out, his visible eye widened in shock and confusion.

Gin's smile is absent as the body falls to the ground, dead. The shinigami behind him is shocked into silence, white hand fluttering in front of her mouth like a dove, wide eyes full of panic.

She's wary of him. He doesn't blame her.

Turning, the former Captin slides his zanpakutou back into it's scabbard, not bothering to clean the blood away. There'll be time for that later.

"Why did you, I mean...aren't you..." She stutters angrily, confusion dusting across her features. Her world is full of colors, but considering him, it's just black and white. He isn't supposed to bleed into grey and red. Fury twists in her chest; she feels betrayed.

He considers her silently, face curiously blank.

"Ever heard the sayin' _don't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ Rukia-chan?" Gin asks softly, head tilted.

Her fists curl. "You were his ally! Why did you do that? How did you even know..." Her voice falters, and Rukia is nearly crushed by a sudden longing for her zanpakutou, the familiar weight of the sword on her hip.

Gin leans back nonchalantly, hands cupped behind his head and the smile creeps back, slowly. "You sure got some pipes on ya. I'd be surprised if half of Hueco Mundo didn't hear yer caterwaulin." His hands drop to his sides and he prods the body below him roughly. "As fer him...well. He was one ugly bastard anyway."

With that, he turns on his heel and walks out the door, looking back at her over his shoulder with that sickening smile. "Oh, and don't worry yerself, Rukia-chan. Someone'll be by to clean up that _mess._"

She collapses on the bed, unable to take her eyes off the corpse.

000

Later that night, after a small arrancar had come and cleaned up the room, Rukia sits quietly in her 'room', moonlight spilling through the only window. The bed is comfortable, large and surprisingly soft, and she finds herself drowsing.

Eyelids slipping closed, she nearly screams as her door opens and a figure is thrown in, lying in a heap on the floor. Kaname Tousen fills the doorway, features collected in a grim frown. He turns his head towards her.

"You will see this, the price your saviour has paid, shinigami." The traitor says quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Gin lay upon the floor, body wracked with shudders. Blood coats his uniform, but does not seep unto the floor. She can only assume he had been healed, at least partially.

Unsure of what to do, she stands, hand raised tentatively towards him. Rukia tiptoes to loom over him, violet orbs curious.

Heavy breaths calm and he looks up at her, face vacant of his grin, eyes slits of crimson. The two look at each other silently for a beat, neither willing to speak.

She goes first.

"You never answered my question, traitor." Her voice is calm. She thanks Kami for this.

He doesn't answer immediately, simply looking at her. "You weren't his prize, Rukia-chan."

It is blunt, and it is not what she is expecting. Truth rang in his words and she can't deny the small shiver of _understanding_ that rattles her spine.

"Was it worth it?" She askes, sweeping her hand, eyeing the blood on his robes.

Gin looks down at himself, his invisible wounds, before looking back up at her. The grin returns.

"Yer worth any punishment, Rukia-chan."

She purses her lips and rolls her violet eyes and his laugh rings all throughout Las Noches.


	6. The Jive

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I wasn't very happy with it, but now I'm just lazy. XD

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even that pretty little quote.

_"The easiest lies to tell are the ones you want to be true." _

000

"Whatcha up to, Rukia-chan?"

A voice split the silence suddenly and Rukia jumped, tired eyes widening. With a shriek, she whipped around to see the intruder, tangling herself in her blanket in the process. Gin Ichimaru chuckled above her and Rukia ground her teeth, meticulously unwrapping her limbs from the thick fabric.

"C-captain Ichimaru. What brings you h-here?" She bit out. Her skin crawled as she glared at the blanket. Despite her years of interacting with him, the instinctual dislike of him never really dissapated.

But she was too tired to put any effort into it today.

Rukia had been curled up on the deck of the Kuchiki mansion, overlooking the private gardens as she sniffled and coughed. The flu had hit her out of nowhere, and Captain Unohana (along with Ukitake) advised that she take a bit of time off.

The small noble wished they hadn't informed her brother.

He had taken the order seriously, gravely, and had commanded her to bundle up and get fresh air on the deck. Hot tea was brought to her hourly by the maids, along with hot miso soup, carrying orders to make sure she finished all of it.

Perhaps he was a tad overprotective.

Looking down at her pathetic state, Gin snickered. "Ya look mighty sick there, Rukia-chan." He said, dodging her question. "Shouldn't Cap'n Byakuya be here to take care of ya?" He inquired.

Rukia stifled a snort. "My brother has many duties to which he must attend. The flu isn't life-threatening."

"But Rukia-chan! What if ya were to pass out? Or your fever went up! Goodness, I'm worried just thinkin' about it." He cried, smile gone in place of a concerned frown. Blood rushed from her face at his implication. "I oughta stay here 'n make sure yer alright til Byakush-I mean Cap'n Byakuya gets home!"

Her stomach turned, and she had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't just the flu.

"Captain, that won't be necesar-" Rukia broke off, hacking coughs wracking her small body.

"See righ' there, that's what I mean! Nope, I'll stick 'round here." He grinned, ruffling her hair.

Choosing her words carefully, she hoped he couldn't see the dread in her face."I thank you and appreciate your concern, but Captain...don't you have your own duties?" Rukia asked, hope blooming in her chest.

Silence.

"O ya...about that...I'm sure Kira-kun will be fine without me." He smiled widely, rubbing the back of his head.

Rukia sighed, too exhausted to feel anything other than passing anger. Her brother would be home in a few hours?

...right?

000

"What is going on here?"

Rukia looked up guiltily, the marker dropping onto the deck. Her brother stood in the doorway, hand twitching to Senbonzakura as he gazed down at the two of them sitting criss cross on the porch, Rukia curled up in her blanket; Gin was bent over a paper, marker in hand.

"Oh hello there Cap'n Byakush-er, Byakuya! Me an' Rukia here were just doodlin'." Gin grinned widely, motioning to the stack of drawings surounding them.

"Captain Ichimaru, I was refering to your absence from your squad today." Byakuya said evenly.

Rukia snickered inwardly as the color drained slowly from the other Captain's face. Gin rubbed his neck sheepishly, grin still in place.

"Well, I heard Rukia-chan was terrible sick, and I was in the neighborhood so I came to check up on 'er. Kira had it all under control though! I'm sure he was fine."

Byakuya looked at him.

"In fact, your lieutenant was sent to squad four around noon."

Gin's eyebrows shot up. "Poor Kira-kun! Whatever for?"

Byakuya didn't hesitate. "He collapsed during an anxiety attack in the middle of a paperwork delivery. Rukia, I expect this mess cleaned up before dinner." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

The deck was silent.

"Excuse me Captain, but to be frank, I'd say you're screwed." Rukia said seriously, nearly bursting into snickers.

Gin turned to her. "Always so helpful, Rukia-chan." He said dryly, a pout replacing his smile.

Rukia snorted, turning away as he stands. A large hand ruffles his hand as he passes, and she nearly growls and bites him.

"See ya later Rukia-chan."

000

She is thrown unceremoniously into her room in Las Noches, the Espada who delivered her slamming the door behind her, slinking off with a giggle.

_Who the hell wears a spoon as a part of his clothing_, her battle-weary mind snipes.

Rukia climbs onto the bed and is about to fall asleep when her hand crinkles against something.

Underneath her, lying innocently on the bed, are two hand-drawn pictures of Chappy. One rather sloppy, the other perfect from repeated practice.

Against her will, she smiles and snorts, placing them on the nightstand before collapsing on the white pillows.

Two slits of red gleam merrily from the doorway.


	7. The Tango

A/N: Alright, sooo this the last chapter guys and gals. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, subscribed, etc. I love this little collection, but I can't really find any more inspiration for it. I hope you all like it, despite the glaring AU turn it's about to take. xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_All right, then, I'll go to hell."_

He watches her quietly through the bars of his cell, her fingers clasped in her hakama tightly. Her breaths come in short puffs, mouth closed tightly as to hold back what she so desperately wants to say. She feels as though her chest is going to explode with every breath she takes.

The injustice of it all makes her head heart and her vision bleed red. Because despite all of his wrongs, all the atrocities he's committed, beheading Sousuke Aizen should have him on a pedestal, not in a jail cell. Her fingers hurt from the pressure she exerts on him.

Rukia grinds her teeh.

She didn't save his life, just to have the Soul Society throw it away.

A cold hand gently touches her own and she lurches back to reality, jerking her dark head to look up at him in surprise.

He delicately pulls her fingers from the wrinkled cloth, simply holding her hand in his.

Blue eyes peek out from his small smile. "You'll hurt yourself, Rukia-chan."

It nearly breaks her hear how defeated he sounds.

Wrapped in the white, standard-issue prisoner wear, he resembles nothing of his former glory, stripped of his billowing clothes and zanpakutou.

She grips his hand tightly, ignoring the way his smile falters in the face of her rage.

"How can you sit here idly while they discuss your future. For all you know, they could be doling out a _death sentence_." Rukia hisses, her voice harsh as she leans close to his face through the bars, midnight orbs glittering.

His smile returns. "Rukia-chan, I can't rightly do nothin' about it, so there's no point in gettin' all riled."

His voice is so calm and smooth, she feels like a child all over again.

Something in her chest throbs at his peaceful smile. With a ragged sob, she lets her head fall against the bars, body shaking.

Gin's eyes narrow as he takes in the circles around her eyes. She hasn't slept in days.

With as much grace as he can manage through the bars, the former captain rubs her back soothingly with his free hand, petting her hair with the other. Her breathing slows slightly, the sobs drifting into small sniffles.

Orange light casts itself over the cell from the horizon, announcing the setting of the sun. He lifts her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She looks at him as if he could answer her every question, and he feels his chest clench at the thought.

"Go home, Rukia-chan. Get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow."

And so she leaves, looking back at him anxiously as she passes the guards.

He smiles and waves.

She comes back the next day, the circles under her eyes having dissapated slightly. He is happy to see that she looks refreshed.

In her hands is a large stack of paper and several pens. He can't help but chuckle as she sits down with a determined look on her face, sitting cross-legged in front of his cell.

"You're going to learn how to draw Chappy properly today. Not that squiggly, half-ass crap like last time. " She declares, shaking her finger in his face.

He smiles and laughs, and it's like no time has passed at all as he takes the pen from her soft hand.

This is how the next few weeks of their time passes. She visits, with various activities for them to do. Each day brings something to keep them occupied and busy, with only a few moments of down time to simply sit in silence.

He strong suspects she's trying to keep him sane.

The conspirator in him whispers that she must be trying to distract him from something. Perhaps the way she's getting thinner, or the way she struggles to hold a pen.

He brushes them off as nothing and simply enjoys their banter and the pleasure of her company without any secret agenda.

At night, those mutinous thoughts swirl in his head as he stares out at the moon, mind itching to work out the puzzle before him. He shoves them away, desperate to cling to the one constant in current predicament, and just sleeps.

This lasts for a month before he finally confronts her.

Or tries to.

She looks worse than usual today, her skin pale and her every limb shaking with the effort to keep herself upright.

"Rukia-chan...you haven't been sleeping." It isn't a question.

She doesn't look at him, and doesn't sit, just grips the bars tightly in her hands.

"Rukia..." Still, no answer.

He is about to push the issue when she suddenly crumples, giving him barely enough time to catch her before she hits the ground. Through the bars, he can feel that she is too thin and too cold, and he calls loudly for the guards.

They take her away to the 4th division quickly.

It is a week before he is given news.

In the form of Kuchiki Byakuya.

The Captain stares at him coldly through the bars, eyes like chips of ice in his head. Gin simply grins at him, rage and desperation burning in his gut.

"She has ruined herself for you. It took them hours to restore her to a non-critical condition." His voice shatters the silence.

Gin's smile falters and he grips the bars.

Byakuya continues. "She has been petitioning for your release. Captain Unohana estimates she has gotten less then thirty minutes of sleep every day. Her hands are raw from the amount of reporting she has done, and her body is weak from malnutrition. All for you, a traitor."

The head of the Kuchiki clan steps close to the bars, eyes drilling holes into Gin's head.

"If you ever allow her to descend into such a condition _ever_ again, I will kill you myself."

With that, he walks away and the guards enter behind him. Gin sits down weakly, head falling into his hands.

The two guards stop in front of his cell, which opens slowly.

"Ichimaru Gin, the meeting concerning the details of your parole will commence in twenty minutes. Please stand."

He grips her tiny hand as she sleeps in the hospital cot.

Rukia's head of dark hair is splayed messily about the pillow and he brushes it absentmindedly out of her face.

He recalls the resigned look on the face of Matsumoto as he walked briskly to the 4th division, meeting her gaze briefly before continuing. He'd be lying if he said it bothered him.

After his parole hearing, all his focus was set on seeing Rukia. Renji grit his teeth and snarled as he passed, while Byakuya simply looked at him, his gaze a silent reminder of the promise he made in the jail cell.

Sitting here, her delicate hand in his own, Ichimaru Gin can't think of anything more beautiful than the sight of her eyes fluttering open to meet his own.

There is a moment of silence, where she grips his hand and simply looks at him.

Then he grins widely, and she rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"Just couldn't do without me, eh, Rukia-chan? Don't worry, I feel the same. Ya didn't have to bust me outta the slammer though. Ya coulda just said so." He winked at her.

Rukia thwacks him with her pillow and he laughs, leaning forward to rain kisses on her forehead when she half-smirks.

He leans down to whisper in her ear, hands planted on her thin shoulders.

"You'll never be rid of me now, Rukia-chan, I hope ya know that."

He waits for her nod before he kisses her temple, enjoying the feel of her arms winding around his neck.


End file.
